1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disk device with wind shield members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic disk device, in general, read and write operations are carried out, with respect to a magnetic disk rotating at a high speed, by a magnetic head floating over the magnetic disk, and a positioning operation of the magnetic head is performed by driving a magnetic head arm carrying the magnetic head at the forward end thereof.
Above the magnetic disk, on the other hand, an air flow is generated, by the high-speed rotation of the magnetic disk, and acts as an external force against the magnetic head or the magnetic head arm. The external force of the air flow, though low in absolute value, acts as an unforeseeable external disturbance affecting the positioning operation, and therefore is not negligible in the case where the track density is high and a high positioning accuracy is required.